Oh God Why
by Saiyan Werewolf
Summary: It's funny how two creatures that have existed since the beginning of time could never get tired of one another. Well, one of them is tolerant at least. The friendship of these two Pastamonsters could be wrecked; and it's all because Slenderman wanted to be alone. *No yaoi.


_BLARHARG. What? Where the Hell have I been? Why am I not working on old fics? Uh, because I have been busy as fuck lately. That's why._

_This idea. Has been. Poking and prodding at me. Forever. No. There is no pairings. No yaoi. Well, I don't hate it, but it's not my thing, and it's not what I had in mind for these two._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Slenderman, or Splendorman. Just the idea of this story._

* * *

Deep in the woods, nothing seemed to be alive. Or moving about. The sound of pure silence and nothingness filled the chilly air. And that's the way He liked it. A place of serenity. A place of dead silence. The tree branches seemed to extend towards each other; creating an entanglement of many finger grasping for one another.

The tall, dark, faceless man was known by little, seen by many. Even though they could not remember Him, He knew he had struck fear and paranoia into the minds of many. He could wipe their memories of His visits, and feed off their fears that He himself had caused.

But right now, the Slenderman was trying to get away from all of that. He needed to get away from the one thing that _could _see him without being afraid. The one thing that could understand, and communicate with Him.

Slenderman sighed. It was the only noise that could be heard by no one. Even though he did not possess facial features such as a mouth, eyes, nose, or ears, did not mean he could not speak. He spoke with his mind; thinking out loud, but literally.

It didn't matter though. No one could understand Him anyways. Except for-

"_Slendy!_" A goofy, hyper, and almost high pitched voice rang out from right behind the Slenderman.

Slenderman turned around to see him. The thing that was impervious to the Slenderman in every way. Oh, He tried. He tried scaring him. He tried killing him. He tried everything in his power to kill him. Nothing worked. The goofy creature just instantly regenerated his skin. And he fucking smiled, thinking it was a Goddamn game.

Oh no, _Splendorman _thought that _everything was a Goddamn game._

These two beings were quite different. Slenderman was cruel, realistic, dark, depressing, quiet, and morbid.

Splendorman, however, was the opposite. Instead of being faceless, he had a stupid grin that practically covered his whole face. He had these pink dimples on his cheeks, wore a silly hat, and a polka-dotted suit.

Splendorman's eyes were just black dots. But you can tell, with a smile like his, you wouldn't be in any danger at all. Well, unless you count his polka-dotted tentacles with loud, and shiny bells at the end of each tentacle a threat...

Slenderman was stuck with this... Abomination for all eternity. Until the end of time, to be exact. But the Splendorman didn't seem to mind that.

"Oh Slendy, I finally found you!" Splendorman exclaimed happily.

Slenderman only groaned. He started to hide from Splendy three years ago. Teleporting and blending in with everything for _three years. _Yeah, he just disappeared, but the stupid fucker thought it was a game of hide 'n seek.

Well, it's hard to hide from a hyperactive creature who also possesses the same fucking powers. Plus, Earth isn't that big... Sure, Slenderman could hide in the fourth dimension, but he didn't want Splendy showing up there, and fucking up the fourth dimension.

It was bad enough he exposed himself in video that humans all around the world could see. The human actor playing as Splendorman in the video wasn't really human. No, it was Splendorman himself. The human actors and writers for that video never suspected a thing...

Instead of yelling at his brother, Slenderman mentally smirked.

"Yes, you found me," He said, playing along, "now it's your turn. Go faraway and count," He said, extending his long arm above Splendy's head, and pointing into the opposite direction.

If this worked, Splendy would be the one avoiding Slenderman. He wouldn't have to deal with him! He should've thought of this centuries ago.

But Splendy just kept grinning.

"Nah, how about we just hang out? We've been playing that game for awhile."

This made Slenderman sigh. He was almost rid of that fool. Splendorman just leaned into Slenderman, giving him a hug. It was amazing how Slendy didn't lose his temper and just... Burst into flames with rage and hatred.

Slenderman pushed Splendorman away from, clearly annoyed.

"Splendorman," Slendy groaned, "why don't you be more like me?"

Splendorman was confused at this. Be like his brother?

"You know, dark, quiet, out of the way..." Slendy was mentally smirking, thinking of how great it would be if the Splendorman was quiet and out if the way for all eternity.

The monster stood there, his ear-to-ear grin now just a straight line. His black eyebrows were in "a thinking position". Splendy thought about this, then just laughed.

"Oh Slendy, you're funny!" The Spledorman laughed.

He put a black claw on his brother's shoulder.

"If I was like you, I wouldn't have any friends! I'd be boring, and depressing!" He smiled again.

"I don't need friends," The Slenderman said in disgust. "I have YOU."

"Which is nice! But, you gotta learn to lighten up, Slendy! Why not-oh no, wait. You don't have a face..." Slendy looked at Slenderman awkwardly, his grin had turned into a frown.

"You could-no... No face..." The Splendorman thought hard.

"Stop. Splendorman, listen," Slenderman quickly interrupted.

Splendorman was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at Slenderman, with his stupid grin plastered to his face, once again.

"Okay. Listen. Are you listening?" Slenderman looked at his idiotic brother, who was still smiling.

"I'll take that as a... Yes. Now, can you do something? How do put this delicately... Oh yes," Splendorman just kept staring.

Slenderman cringed. He couldn't tell at him. Then again, he would be too stupid to understand. But... The last thing he needed was a sad brother. As much as he loathed him, he couldn't make him feel sad.

"Can you just-ugh-leave me alone?" Slenderman sighed.

Splendorman was very confused. His smile was now a straight line. Leave him alone? He hadn't seen Slendy in three years, why would Slenderman want to be left alone.

"Leave... You..." Splendorman trailed off.

"Yes! Yes! Please, just leave me alone!" Slenderman practically screamed it.

"...Alone?" The monster finished, not even acknowledging what his brother had just said.

Splendorman frowned. He looked at the ground, sad that his brother was saying that he wanted to be alone, even though they haven't seen each other in three years. He still wanted to be alone?

"Splendorman... Please, don't take it harshly, I-"

"No, no. It's fine... I should just go..." Splendorman frowned, and turned away from his brother.

* * *

Splendorman walked away sadly, and didn't look back at Slenderman. He slouched, and stared at the ground with a frown.

What was wrong with him? There had to be reason why Slendy didn't want him around. Was he _too_ happy?

Splendy shook he head. No, they existed since the beginning of time, Slenderman was well used to his happiness. What could it be?

_"Splendorman," Slendy groaned, "why don't you be more like me?"_

Splendorman stopped in his tracks. More like him. He was the exact opposite of Slenderman. In no way shape or form, was Splendorman like Slendy at all.

So. That's all it took? Just be all depressed and dark? Couldn't be that hard right? Well, he knew Slendy better than that. He liked to feed off people's paranoia and fear. He even took them sometimes if their paranoia and fear was strong enough...

Splendy cringed. He couldn't be cruel. It wasn't in his nature to be like that. But...

He sighed. It wouldn't hurt to try...

* * *

I shall leave it like that. I WOULD continue, but I think there should be another chapter to refresh the 1st one. I hope you guise like this.

It's going to be a cute story... I hope you stick around. Or attempt to read it.

~SW


End file.
